Rage of the Ibilis
by Helltanz98
Summary: Harry is a former member of the guild of Assassin's his inevitable reemergence into the world was met with consequences any of the wizarding population wouldn't forsee.
1. Chapter 1

Rage of the Ibilis

Chapter 1

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: Yeah, meet another new story, though if you keep up with my profile I warned you about this one. This story is partially inspired by Assassin's creed, I thought it would be interesting to write an assassin Harry, also figured I would go ahead an write a Dresden Files cross, it also crosses with Blood +, Death Note, and possibly Underworld, once we get to focus in depth on Vampires, and brief mentions of the Contractor. Any French Mistakes I apologize for, ahead of time, actually in most cases I will try and avoid using French period, some things in Paris can not be avoided though, names and such, the language of French, I will avoid as much as possible to avoid mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

-

-

Story begin

-

-

Prologue begin

-

-

White Council

The bound man chuckled. "Hmm. You pathetic fool, I did not expect you to actually fall for my trap." He flicked his wrists and to alls surprise the heavy iron manacles binding his wrists fell to the floor with a defeaning clank of metal on stone.

The now freed man lunged from his arm erupted a deadly looking spike.

In single bound the man cleared the distance between him and the head of the Senior Council, the spike went straight through the Arthur Langtry's chest. The Merlin of the white council's eyes widened in shock and finally in fear as he died at the assassin's hands. "Never over step you bounds." Growled the cultured voice.

Harry Dresden was amongst the members of the white council present; his Fallen promptly began screeching at him. 'Beloved you must flee.'

'Lasciel.' Dresden clutched his head.

'Flee my host.'

'What the hell has-' his inquiry was interrupted by the shout of a spell and the overwhelming smell of brimstone which followed it.

"Flames of Gehena." Called out the slayer of the Merlin.

Seeing the immense wave of hellfire beginning to attain form Harry Dresden had but on thing to say, "Fuck" growled the Private Investigator.

Not exactly the best reaction, a massive wave of unholy flame exploded out ward from the still hooded figure.

'Denarian?'

'Yes beloved Belial's host.'

'Hmm, and something you want to tell me?'

'Not now my beloved, later should you survive.' Responded Lasciel.

A hole appeared in the flames of hell, allowing the former prisoner's long sword and other belongings to fly towards their owner.

A massive orb of light formed a blasted through the wards and walls in the shape of an arrow.

'Indeed Beloved definitely Belial and his vessel.'

The other Denarian removed his hood revealing flowing black hair and piercing green eyes.

-

-

Prologue Conclusion

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Europe, France, Paris, Musee Guimet

With Merlin's death the white council had been thrown into disarray, but even so the forces of the red court were in no position to capitalize on the devastation, which was after all according to plan. "So Jahar is dead." The emerald eyed Denarian paused. "That is the best news I have received in a long time."

"Haran we should not speak ill of the dead, though I agree that infidel deserves what ever insult you hurl upon him."

Harry nodded with a faint smile to the larger man, "That statement is some what hypocritical Süleyman."

"It is true none the less." Protested the large Turk.

Perhaps it was, the green eyed denarian was content to believe so at least."Are you staying in the country?"  
"No I must return, there is other work to be done." Stated Suleyman, "I merely thought you should know that Mahmoud Jahar is dead."  
The man's death was not terribly imporant, but he was still rather curious so he went and lent his voice to his question. "How did he die exactly?"  
"A shot, taken from a bell tower."  
While no longer exressly forbidden in this day and age in regards to guns there was still a certain dislike for long range sniping of a target. "So not one of us." He remarked though it was mere speculation.

"No we believe it was an American, Jahar had received training in Saudi Arabia under the Americans."

A fact he was aware the Americans had been scrambling about as of late, "Huh that is interesting." He remarked with a chuckle.  
"They are scrambling to find the assassin."

The two men shared a laugh. "Let the police do their job."

"Hah, hah, yes let them. He would have died sooner or later."

"Despite his group of traitors and assorted group of criminals, he would not have escaped justice," Süleyman nodded confidently. "We or his American masters would have gotten him, eventually."

Harry's mood turned sour, "Yes I suppose _we_ would have." In truth he would have hunted Jahar down on his own once he had time.

"Don't tell me you are still sore about that, you are welcome to return to the brother hood, you could have returned years ago after Khalid died."

The Denarian did not reply.

"Come on Haran you are being ridiculous."

With little pause he responded, "I am not returning, though I disagree with Khalid's actions, I accepted his decision when he passed it."

Süleyman sighed. "If that is your descision." He remarked waving dismissively, "I am sure that Haroun would gladly extent an entry into the brotherhood, you would be welcome back."

Khalid had been a manipulative power craving bastard, actually literal in this case, but he had been well with in his rights in the instance in question even Harry admitted such, "I have made my descion I will respect Khalid's wishes."

"Are you sure?"  
The was no shift in the denarian's tone as he spoke. "Yes Süleyman, I am quite sure of my actions in this matter."  
"You know I am sure all of the senior members would vote to allow you to return with full honors," The Turk announced, "you would be automatically reinstated to your former postision of power."

While the offer was tempting, he declined the offer as he always did in his waning years the fact was Khalid had made enemies so his earlier actions were viewed with scrutiny. "I am sure you could. Good day Süleyman."

-

France, Paris, Home of Harry J. Potter

'I am surprised my host your decision is most odd.' Remarked the voice of the fallen angel. The Seraph hadn't bothered to manifest in his usual physical appearance which wasn't actually odd for Belial anyway.

Harry responded in kind. 'Is that so Belial, and why is that?' The Seraphrim knew well his motives and reasons.  
'Need you ask, my host, you were the finest of your order,' That was the denarian's roundabout way of giving both a compliment and an insult, 'and you prided your self on completing your duty, it was your life, but it did not consume, I know as you do you would like to return.'

A true statement he would have liked to have returned to the brotherhood however while many now disputed Khalid's actions they had been correct, 'And that is exactly why I must not, I accepted Khalid's descionsion.' The emerald eyed Denarian opened the door to his Parisian home.  
The wards were intact, no sign of alarm, the wards did not stop every one that would have interfered with electricity, instead they only operated on the intent of the one who was entering.  
None the less the Denarian was alert as he moved to the inner rooms of the first floor, particularly the kitchen. Even in one of his own homes did the emerald eyed man disarm and store his weapons.

-

"My, my your looking well." Chimed the melodius voice, some people really had no comprehension of personal space but he was used to it by this point.

The assassin glanced examining his guest finally meeting her eyes. Blue, as he had expected given the girl's song like voice. "Hello Diva."

Without further distraction the eternal teen glomped the denarian. "You haven't come to see me." Stated the chiropeteran queen with childish petulance.

"I have been busy." He remarked simply.

She frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest, "But the stuff your always going to do is so boring."

"Be that as it may." Replied the ebony haired assassin his sentence faltered feeling the tug on his hand. Harry really didn't appreciate Belial's mocking laughter at his situation and the impending impromptu shopping trip or whatever it was.  
"You're coming with me." Stated the Chiropteran Queen imperiously. Diva proceeded to drag the former Fedayeen toward the door.

-

The next several hours were consistent of the Emerald eyed Denarian being dragging through all of Paris's major high end shopping centers, after a rather substantial lunch, that lasted three hours by itself.

"Diva?" Questioned the CEO of Cinq Flèches Group in shock. The blonde turned to make sure he was actually this.  
"Hi ya Solomon." The blue eyed eternal teen waved cheerfully. "You can help us shop Okay?"

Solomon nodded stupidly still rather in shock, after all his brother was supposed to be watching Diva wasn't he.

Personally the assassin preferred the blond Solomon Goldsmith, to his brother Amshel Goldsmith, who if the need arose or he got the chance he would plunge a blade through the man and then unleash a blast of hellfire.

Fact of the matter was that most certainly Solomon was the most tolerable of Diva's so called Chevailer. Nathan could be at times tolerable, though at times the director was extremely agravating, the man's over the top method of describing things tended to quickly grate on ones nerves.

Carl, if Solomon was around, could be tolerated, to an extent, as long as he was not aloud to start on about Diva's twin Saya.

In the case of James and Amschel however were especially bothersome, though for different reasons completely.

-

France, Paris, Cinq Flèches Group Tower

At times Harry was extremely greatful he was a Denarian, though she meant well Diva could not cook, well she had no skill at the culinary arts anyway half the stuff she made wasn't even edible. 'You are going to get food poisoning again.' Stated his fallen angel still amused at his host's misfortune.

'Yes I am rather expecting it, Belial.'

An amused chuckle preceeeded the fallen's next statement. 'Just so you are aware my host.'

The rest of Diva's'Chevalier' or as Belial had termed the chiropteran's of this particular group, Familiars, entered.

Solomon, who was already present in the room, and Nathan who weren't glaring.

Amschel, Carl, and James held varying agravated expressions to the former member of the original guild of assassins.

Diva poured the tea into each of the tea cups.

'Too much sugar.' Commented the Fallen inside the assassin's mind.

Again something this was something they should have been quite used to. 'She always does, we should be used to it by now, Belial.'

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So that was chapter One. Harry is obviously being described. Mainly an introduction, I had originally in the first two drafts of the story to show Harry's time as a member of the Fedayeen, but decided when I sat down and wrote the present draft, and thus to make him a former member of the guild, though Harry is no longer a part of the Guild he still provides assistance to the group as courtesy to his former brothers.

Also on the subject of Blood Plus, this is before Solomon leaves Diva, while this is AU, at most the chapter is taking place around episode twenty, except for the Prologue, which doesn't really matter in relation. The 'wand Wizard' as most Dresden Files crosses refer to the Harry Potter magic users will show up next chapter, when Harry shows up in London to investigate Ali Mahmoud Jahar's assassination, then to Blood again for a little bit.

Harry's Denarian is the Seraphim class Fallen Angel Belial, making him one of the strongest Denarian, his Denarian is stronger than Nicodemus's Fallen Angel, however the older Denarian vessel is still a dangerous threat to Harry because of his experience. Most of the Denarian coins are lost to the other Denarians, however Nicodemus, Belial and the stronger Denarian would be able to detect the coins once they left the _care_ of the Vatican.

Yeah speaking of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, I'm going to go read my copy of Death Masks, but if some one could tell me the name of Nicodemus's faction Fallen Angels, the names of the actual fallen them selves, I've gotten some of them but missing Nick's and Deirdre's, that would be helpful.

-

-

Right to give some background information on Harry's time in the Guild of Assassins:  
Harry entered the al-da'wa al-jadīda (The Hashashim, the group Altair is a part of in the game Assassin's creed) at around four

Harry takes his certification mission at age eleven, he also gains possession of Belial's coin during this time.

Harry completes his training, on that note the current Hashashim don't remove the finger, that would be a little to obvious to ID their members, at the age of twelve.

Officailly certified at fifteen as a member of the assassin's, he begins to undertake higher risk missions.

Harry at twenty three, Khalid, the leader of the Order at that time, asks that Harry leave the guild, Harry complies despite objections by the other Master Assassins of the Order.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: This story will intermittently shift to Harry Dresden at certain points so I can reveal information, I forget what that literary tool is called, officially. Also Death Note for don't effect Denarians, it would be to easy for say Harry to just off Nicodemus by writing the name in the book, speaking of Death Note it will start soon, actually the events of the beginning of the series are mentioned in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

United Kingdom, England, London

London town, as Belial referred to it, was busy The Denarian glanced at the airport carnage safely hidden from view. 'Be wary my host I do not believe a confrontation would be wise.' 'Agreed Belial.' The former member of the Original guild of assassins easily passed by the assembled police noticed by the non magical law enforcement and so the Denarian took to the streets of London. 'So then let us locate the coin first.' 'Yes my host my thinking as well, let us locate this open coin judge it by its sigil should it be of a foe we shall intern it, but one of nine indeed another knight you will gain my host, set swift your stride.' Urged the Fallen Angel. The Denarian reached inside his coat, his fingers' brushing the concealed should rig before gripping the cell phone. 'Checking on finances both magical and non, while we are in the country. 'You are being paranoid my host, your monetary supplies are more than sufficient you have gotten paranoid since you-' 'I do not wish to talk about this Belial, she was not supposed to be a child.' 'I am sure she is fine you mental ability was remarkably gentle, though I would be more wary of the changeling, not that it matters your body actually changed from the power you drew on.' 'Don't remind me I had a pair of wings rip out of my back.' 'that is not what I meant my host. Your body is now closer to that of an Angel then most Denarians ever reach.' 'Your energy is more potent than most' 'And With the knowledge you gained you may be able to kill Nicodemus when the time finally comes, well at least in a fair fight, after all my host you could assassinate him as you expertly did to that piece of white council filth, though the Changeling does possibly pose a problem.' 'Kincaid does not seem to be the type to let such a slight pass.' 'Yes it is unlikely he will allow such a blow to his pride to slide. He does seem the type to value his pride.'

-

Harry clicked the safety off the semi automatic pistol. "Good afternoon Knight."  
Michael froze.

"I do apologize Knight of the Cross but I will be taking custody of the coin, step forward make no move for your sword of their will only be one Knight of the Cross."

Harry picked up the tarnished silver Denarius.

"Knight you are free to leave." Stated the Emerald eyed warlock, the Denarian arm moved pointing behind his back pulling the trigger twice sent two rounds out. The second knight fell clutching his sword arm where the SB193 rounds had imbedded themselves. "Well that was mildly amusing." The emerald eyed Denarian blurred out of sight kicking Sanya in the ribs. "Both of the knights such a bore, oh and you are a former Denarian as well, yours must have been one of the losers."

"You have no power here."

"My Angel isn't interested in you I'm afraid its just I your talking to."

"Yours is a Seraphim?" asked Michael.  
"Yes." The host picked up Esperacchius. "But as a Denarian your order is theoretically a threat Dragon slayer, take your comrade I think I will keep the sword, after all I meant to collect it last time." The Denarian gripped the saber with his glove hands, they were simple defender gloves but covering the palm with a sheet of iron, which severed as a barrier against the sword's holy aura. "It is a pity with only one of these swords it will likely require a Denarian to battle Nicodemus, none the less good day." The Denarian jumped to the rooftops disappearing among the London skyline.

'Excellent job my host I am quite pleased not only have you acquired the coin of the Order you managed to lay claim to one of the Knights swords, weakening them a third more.' Congratulated the fallen angel. 'So once we insure the sword is properly locked away we can investigate the snakes death.'

-

Hacking into the police database was a simple matter, it appeared that the man's name was Dial, an American. 'So as we expected. Something tells me he didn't shoot the superintendent of the police.' 'I concur Belial, that sounds more like the police man new something or learned something he shouldn't have.' 'Your paranoia is likely correct. Perhaps you might call in that favor the MI6 section chief owes you.' 'No not going to waste resources.' 'Suit your self my host but do remember to keep your options open.' 'Of course. Where is Asmodai now?' 'Waiting for us at the wizard's pub.'

-

United Kingdom, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts London Branch

The emerald eyed Denarian smirked at the sign it read Accorded Neutral Ground. 'Well I suppose that is refreshing to know.'

The Denarian, all of them but most especially those that worked together with their fallen were dangerous, that was what worried the goblins angering a second tier or higher, god forbid making a first tier fallen angel angry that was suicide, and more importantly to the goblins bad for business, having two such Fallen walk into your bank but the goblins on alert.

Harry nodded to Asmodai's vessel.

"Did you here master about the bizarre string of serial killings in Japan?" inquired the other Denarian.

"What exactly odd about them?"

"The fact the victims are all dying of heart attacks, and looking past there are other bizarre apparent accidents, sounds like one of those note books you have you possession."

"Perhaps you are correct Albert."

The two Denarians approached the counter.

"Can I assist you?" inquired the goblin trying to avoid shivering, Denarian weren't exactly famous for following the Unseelie Accords, that was mainly Nicodemus's fault of course but one could not be to careful.

"Potter Finances."

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"Mr. Potter does indeed have his key." Stated the emerald eyed warlock producing a platinum key bearing the number four on it. "I am not going down to the Vault, I will be checking on investments."

"Of course follow me." The goblin lead the two Denarian into an office.

-

-

United Kingdom, Alba, Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Headmaster's office

"Activity on the Potter accounts are you sure?" inquired Albus Dumbledore.  
"Yes." Stated the red head in the fire place. "The goblins are all chatty."

"I'll get the order together, stall them if possible."

-

-

United Kingdom, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts London Branch

"Well as you can see as always your finances are in order." Stated the Goblin.

Harry nodded. "Transfer the usual amounts to the usual accounts and I expect that all transactions are to be given utmost confidentiality, if accounts are frozen by the Venatori Umbrorum again, or if they attempt to I want names, or I will be most displeased. Remember though most non magical people, those who do know of magic respect the accords, there is the dark side, should I seem to believe you aren't protecting my ability to access my funds, we will have problems."

Asmodai's coin bearer smirked lighting a cigarillo with Hellfire.

"I'm sorry sir Gringotts policy doesn't allow smoking in the office." Stammered the Goblin, getting the subtle message.

Harry might respect the accords but he wasn't above hiring those who didn't to complete a job.

"Wonderful then we can be on our way." Stated the Emerald eyed warlock. "Insure the Black Circle receives the funds I have arranged for them. I am sure we can have of these pleasant chats again some time, soon."

The goblin sighed as the two Denarians left the office.

"Humph that was aggravating so now what."  
"To the land of the rising sun, this note keeper might be a little interesting to watch, after all." Harry flicked a tarnished silver coin into the air. "He might be of use. Another Note Keeper would be useful, though it seems to like using the default feature, I am partial to aneurysms my self whenever I use the Notes. It is fortunate they can't be used against us."

"And unfortunate master, you could have killed Anduriel's host already."

"True. So very true."

"Well if you are intent to use him he better be careful not to get killed."  
"Oh that's right I didn't tell you yet, I acquired one of the knight's swords, and with the Old Man dead there is only Dragon Slayer left in operation. Not that the idiot wielding the Esperacchius was any danger. The wielder of Amoracchius on the other hand, it might be wise to find Old Man Shiro's Fidelacchius, though."

"Hmm too true, master." Agreed the lesser Denarian.

A rather large group of robed people entered the Bank, suspicious.

"Ignore them they wouldn't be stupid enough to break the accords in that formation the goblins have them surrounded, and the goblins breaking the accords would be very bad for their business. If they are so stupid by all means."

"Of course."

"Let them make the first move Asmodai's shield should be sufficient to stop their attack."

"Harry." Stated the leader.  
"Asmodai."

The other Denarian's eyes glowed. "My lord. Might I suggest a change of plans that we might take a note out of Nicodemus's notebook?"

"I like abiding by the accords, so be careful."

The other Denarian nodded drawing a pair of handguns encrusted in runes.

"Belial's was right you spent to much time in the American west."

"I would like to remind both parties that this is neutral ground." Stated a Goblin, who found himself abruptly looking into the barrel of one of the dual wield Denarian's handguns.

"We are aware, Asmodai."

The Denarian removed the gun from between the Goblin's eyes, after which the gun was immediately turned back toward the wizards.

"Ah Harry we have been looking for you."  
"If you are in any way shape or form affiliated with Venatori Umbrorum, Unseelie accords be damned I will kill you all." Asmodai's vessel stated.

The order, meaning the wizards belonging to the Order of the Phoenix, frowned.

"Harry I am Albus Dumbledore, we really need you to come with us."

The Denarian turned an unconcerned eye.

"I am otherwise occupied with my own affairs to busy myself with some one else's troubles, go bother another." Harry turned to the other Denarian. "I'll want you to look into the American responsible for quelling Jahar. Report back to me in a month Asmodai."

"Harry I really must insist."

"I was clear I am occupied, now get out of my way."

"You can't talk to Dumbledore that way."

A laser dot appeared on Daedalus Diggle's fore head. "And you should not address a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius with such impudence." Sneered Asmodai.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So that was chapter two. So the former top assassin of the original guild of assassins meeting the order of the Phoenix and the puppet master Dumbledore. Belial's vessel will be heading to Japan, starting the Death Note initial arc, and we will see some Dresden Files, Harry meets with Michael. Harry Potter on the other hand will deal with some Blood events, namely the encounter with the Schiff in Paris and the attack on the Red Shield.

Also so its clear Harry (Potter) killed the previous wielder Esperacchius, in other words he killed Sanya's predecessor, at least in this story, the event will be mentioned, possibly in detail later, when Harry speaks with Harry Dresden on the subject of the Knights of the Cross and the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Kincaid and the Archive (Ivy) will show up later on, actually they will first appear with Dresden. The White Council will show up again, and the Sidhe will make appearances as will the Black Council. Once we get in to the vampire action the Red Court will start to seriously lose the war, also from what I have read nothing concrete has been said about the Jade Court, so going out on a limb and saying that they are probably Jiang Shi, which are Chinese Vampires, at least they will be in this story, though I am tweaking their area of control to expand in to parts of the Middle East, and Turkey. To fore warn Harry, well neither of them, but Harry as in Harry Potter, isn't on good terms with the Red and White courts, Red in particular and he just doesn't like the white court, any way the Reds are going to suffer some serious losses against the Jade court and Harry (Emerald eyed one) when they get involved in the war, and then we might get into Underworld.

Right I reread Death Masks and the church has eleven coins at the moment, at least they do at the end of the book, also unless I missed it doesn't say Deirdre's Fallen Angel, so if some one knows it from one of the other books, or its mentioned in Death Masks, could you tell me. Nicodemus isn't the only faction of the fallen.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: Right concluding the meeting with the order of the Phoenix then to Paris and little more of France for Blood, and then to Japan to start the initial Death Note action, might give some of the Blood cast magic, Dresden style mind you though.

I thank Surranin for his review, he brought up several valid points however the most important of these were the Knights of the Cross. It is true that the knights have pretty impressive luck, however while their weapons are effective against the Denarians my bet on average that the more powerful members of the order of the blackened Denarius are capable of handling two of the Knights, in point of statement Nicodemus effectively took on Sanya and Michael as well as Dresden and Marcone onboard a moving train with out resorting to using his Fallen until well into the fight. Harry's dealing with the Knights was as follows Harry sneaks up on Michael, Michael froze meant Michael stopped moving not that he was scared, both of their primary goals being to recover the coin, Harry didn't put a bullet in Michael's head for the reason he has uses for the Knights, as they can while not necessarily effective, they do oppose Nicodemus, who is Harry's enemy, so Harry didn't kill Michael, any way also the knights impressive luck comes into play if Harry had tried to kill Michael well god might have seen to it missed or wasn't fatal, when dealing with Sanya, the Russian got shot in the arm by sub sonic munitions, his arm will heal but he's otherwise fine.

Also I don't think it is to much of a stretch for giving the stronger Denarians have groups of loyal human followers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Previously

United Kingdom, London, Diagon Alley, Gringotts London Branch

A rather large group of robed people entered the Bank, suspicious.

"Ignore them they wouldn't be stupid enough to break the accords in that formation the goblins have them surrounded, and the goblins breaking the accords would be very bad for their business. If they are so stupid by all means."

"Of course."

"Let them make the first move Asmodai's shield should be sufficient to stop their attack."

"Harry." Stated the leader.  
"Asmodai."

The other Denarian's eyes glowed. "My lord. Might I suggest a change of plans that we might take a note out of Nicodemus's notebook?"

"I like abiding by the accords, so be careful."

The other Denarian nodded drawing a pair of handguns encrusted in runes.

"Belial's was right you spent to much time in the American west."

"I would like to remind both parties that this is neutral ground." Stated a Goblin, who found himself abruptly looking into the barrel of one of the dual wield Denarian's handguns.

"We are aware, Asmodai."

The Denarian removed the gun from between the Goblin's eyes, after which the gun was immediately turned back toward the wizards.

"Ah Harry we have been looking for you."  
"If you are in any way shape or form affiliated with Venatori Umbrorum, Unseelie accords be damned I will kill you all." Asmodai's vessel stated.

The order, meaning the wizards belonging to the Order of the Phoenix, frowned.

"Harry I am Albus Dumbledore, we really need you to come with us."

The Denarian turned an unconcerned eye.

"I am otherwise occupied with my own affairs to busy myself with some one else's troubles, go bother another." Harry turned to the other Denarian. "I'll want you to look into the American responsible for quelling Jahar. Report back to me in a month Asmodai."

"Harry I really must insist."

"I was clear I am occupied, now get out of my way."

"You can't talk to Dumbledore that way."

A laser dot appeared on Daedalus Diggle's fore head. "And you should not address a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius with such impudence." Sneered Asmodai.

The man blinked not understanding what a gun was.

"Calm your blood lust Asmodai, we are behind as it is let us make haste MI5 will have agents from Thames House scouring town." Whispered Harry calmly.

"As you wish Lord."

"I don't particularly care who you are or the fact you seem to know my birth name, but I have no time to deal with slothful louts the likes of this society." Stated the Warlock calmly. "But understand…" Harry drew back his coat revealing an almost Katana like blade.

"A sword fit for a duke of Hell, Blade of kings, Blade master's sword, assassin's edge, deceiver, widow maker, skull twister, light render." Cackled the second Denarian.

"Asmodai be silent." The fallen went quiet at his superiors command. "As the goblin said this is neutral ground remove yourself from our path."

"I am sorry for this dear boy but you need to come with us. Stupefy."

The Denarian easily evaded.

"Since you broke the accords we don't need to hold back, Asmodai." Barked Harry.

The second fallen opened fire, cold iron slugs sailed into the air one catching Dumbledore in the arm, and a few of the order going down from gut wounds.

"Enough."

All the goblin guards formed around the group.

"You know they broke the accord we can kill them. You can not deny us." Hissed the Fallen

"Asmodai, our right aside, we must be going we are late as it is."

The fallen grumbled but stowed his guns. "Next time then." He murmured.

"So be it. Know this now should they raise their hand again, I will not restrain him goblin."

"Fair enough." Conceded the Goblin nervously eying the Fallen.

-

-

Potter family London Townhouse under about three centuries of wards

"My lord."  
Harry sat in the Victorian chair. "Nicodemus and Anduriel need to be dealt with only one knight of the cross we cannot really on them to take the initiative." Harry sipped the black coffee. "And then there are the Chiropterans, and let us not forget looking into the Americans. But first to cause the knight to take actions first yes?"

"I have a suggestion master." Exclaimed Albert.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Speak then my Knight."

Albert looked pleased with himself. "The remaining Knight of the Cross is Michael Carpenter." The Denarian spat the man's first name with disgust.

"Yes."

"Well such a moral man would not dare risk his own spawn, particularly the daughters."

"Ransom, take a page from centuries past."  
"Indeed my lord."

"I am pleased Albert your plan is good. However the wards are crafted by an arch angel if either of us went full power it would certainly draw attention."

Albert looked put off.

"However we shall attack before they enter the wards. Prepare our forces in America."  
The Denarian bowed and left.

'I am surprised Asmodai didn't think of that sooner.' Commented Belial. 'None the less a good idea, speaking of our knights my host we need to get Anazel a new host.' 'I am aware.'

-

-

Europe, France, Paris

"I analyzed the corpses Solomon chiropterans they are but, probably artificial unstable though I compared them."

"Big brother Amschell is concealing something isn't he?"

"Yes, more than likely, they are created from Diva's blood." Stated the warlock. "Mid way between Chevalier and the mice, actually they are above the Homo Chiroptera that exist as well."

"Why would they be after my blood?" inquired the blonde.

"Ignorance, stupidity, maybe they had a death wish, any number of things, they attacked most likely because you were a Chevalier of Diva so clearly not your allies. Clearly they are looking for a way to stabilize their bodies."

"Could you look into doing that?"

"You are to kind Solomon, but fine I will look into it. Though since they are created from Diva's blood that might be away."

"Thank you." The blond Chevalier paused. "If you will excuse me."  
"Go on and see Saya and don't get killed. I'll even go with you."

-

-

United States of America, Chicago

The house of Michael Carpenter was unlike the homes in the neighborhood west of Wrigley Field. It had a white picket fence it had elegant window dressings. Tidy and green lawn even in the midst of summer, the lawn had well kept shrubs and a few shady trees.

However it was the arch angel created wards that caught the attention of the Denarian.

Harry summoned the binoculars from his bag and swept the area. "… No one is present… wait some one is in the back in the tree house." Harry lowered the binoculars.

"Master?"  
"I am many things Albert a pervert is not one of those things."

"…" Albert raised an eyebrow.

"Rei."  
The petite girl, a gift from the jade court, bowed.  
"Yes."  
"Go retrieve the girl in the back use as little magic as possible."

The violet haired shrine maiden nodded.

She returned a moment later glaring and pushing a blond high schooler in front of her.

"Let go of me you…"

The girl summoned a small fire ball.

"Rei the purpose of this is to inflict as little damage as possible."  
"Yes Harri-sama."

"Car approaching."

Molly struggled.

"Stun Miss Carpenter Rei and then stow her."

"Gladly."

The blonde girl collapsed.

"Take out that car movement arrestor charms."

The humans in the service of the Denarian complied.

The car slid to a halt just meters from the drive way. Armed men burst out, Nicodemus wasn't the only Fallen with die hard followers. The doors were removed, and Harry and Albert advanced.

"Denarian." Snarled the mother sheltering her children. Harry took an abrupt blast of kinetic energy to the chest. The Denarian snarled and stood up as Harry Dresden exited the mini van.

Albert quickly stunned Charity Carpenter while a barrier of magic erupted in front of Harry blocking a blast of magic from the other Harry.

"Mom!" shouted the kids as their mother dropped like a stone.

"You should not have involved your self." Growled Harry.

Daniel attempted to slug Albert who kicked him in the gut with a muttered "stupid brat".

"Daniel! Leave him alone you meanie." The six year old growled courageously.

Harry fired a lance of magic out which Dresden's shield blocked.

"Mother's power. I too have that. Pity." Harry growled something in Aramaic.

An arrow of energy hit the now hellfire enhanced shield and bashed the private investigator across the neighborhood.

The toddler, the third Harry, began to wail.

Asmodai's eyes flashed back to human eyes.

"Master?"

"The child is adept." Commented the emerald eyed Harry silencing the child with a charm. "Be as little children. Better Asmodai?"  
"Yes my lord, thank you my lord."

The other children were subdued quickly.

"Grab the girls we are leaving." The group activated portkeys.

The former Fedayeen awakened the mother. "I am Harry my fallen angel is the Seraphim Belial. Have a good day." Harry turned and vanished.

-

-

"So?"

"Schiff as they are called." The Former Fedayeen began. "have been spotted in Paris, actually I would not have noticed if I didn't have tracking wards monitoring Chiropteran activity."

Solomon frowned.

"Yes I believe they are looking for Saya."

Solomon looked apprehensive. "As a fellow studier of the human life… am I obsessed with her?"

"Hmm I think in a sense it could be interpreted that way, but the feelings you describe that you hold are genuine. Her memories if Amschell is correct are gone… Haji may not trust you… because of your Biological nature… however she is as clean as fresh fallen snow, as are you to an extent. Wear a black suit, white is aggravating."

Solomon blinked.

"But all of Diva's Chevalier are supposed to wear white, Saya's chevalier wear black."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who decided that Chevalier would identified by color coordination…" He stated before continuing. "Carl, Amschell, Nathan, James, none of them wear white, you can wear some thing else to. I did manage to stabilize one of the ones I caught in Bordeaux. Her comrades believed her dead so it was an easy enough matter." 'You are far to modest my host your work was brilliant the illusion you cast was splendid.'

"You stabilized one of them, can I?"  
"No she's not yet fully recovered."

"Oh she tried to bite you."

"Well that as well, I have had her on a blood drip for a few hours now. I should be glad Diva and leave blood everywhere."

"… I don't think she would mind. Diva any way."

'Vampires and my blood is not a good mix.' Harry frowned. "I have what I need at the moment your company isn't the only one with cloning technology." Harry smirked. 'Of course having a Fallen with the knowledge of human creation helps.' 'I am glad my contributions are recognized my host.'

"Do you have any idea when I could speak to her?" inquired the blonde chevalier.

"This involves the Cinq Fleches research lab in Kilhbed. None the less probably after I return from Japan, she is not the most cooperative patient I have ever had."

Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"She attempted to take my head off." Elaborated the Denarian.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So a bit longer than normal, I even omitted stuf, there would have been another Blood scene right before the Carpenter attack. I have no problem using Katanas in this story, without fear of being cliché because Nicodemus uses one, and Fidelacchius, one of the three Swords of the Cross, is also in the shape of a katana. By Homo Chiroptera Harry means the Chiropterans like in the Movie, Blood the Last Vampire. Fair warning I really don't like Amschell, he's an ass in my opinion and a creepy one at. Also, and Surranin this is not talking about you; I ignore Flamers, so if you want to flame I don't care, your just wasting your time, though if you are a troll who hasn't even written anything you have no buisness critizing any one, you have a problem with it don't read.

Obviously by this chapter you can safely assume there will be more Dresden Files.

-

-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: As requested an update; though I may yet go back and rewrite.

Of the Dresden Files, the books themselves, this will deal with Blood Rites, and Dead Beat. Death note starts this chapter. Picking up where the last chapter left off.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

Chapter Begin

Europe, France, Paris

Harry set his coffee down. "I did find one interesting thing the Schiff are not capable of standing sun light or rather ultra violet light." He elaborated.  
"Really?" inquired Solomon

"Yes and then there is the increased number of Homo Chiroptera related deaths in Paris." Harry commented idly.  
"You don't seem to concerned." The other CEO stated.  
"Of the deaths no, I am a member of the Jade Court, and you are my ally and friend, vampire related deaths don't concern me, or at least the deaths themselves its more along the fact that they are occurring not so much they exist."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well I have a meeting with the Jade Court later, but it would be a good idea to at least do a cursory sweep of the city isle." He remarked helpfully.

"Any chance you can use magic to locate them?" Solomon asked hopefully.

"It may be… while possible could cause complications." He responded with a sigh.  
"You think we could be lead into a trap." The blonde chevalier inquired.

"Yes, and the fact is there is at the moment, because I have no way to establish which is which, It is possible we could encounter a Harem of regular Homo Chiroptera, the Schiff, or even Saya's groups, or possibly worse."  
"Worse?" Solomon questioned curiously.  
"To both of our knowledge there are only two chiropteran queens, Saya and Diva, if worse is worse we encounter a third." Harry stated holding up three fingers.

"You believe there are others?" the blonde asked in reply to the statement.  
"I believe there are the realm of possibilities, and then there is the fact of Nathan is not of Diva's blood seems to support that theory as well."

Solomon sighed "Could you try any way?" he asked.

'It might be a good idea, my host.' Belial remarked. "I suppose. Dusk is approaching."

Harry weaved his magic about.

"To many, I have one outside the library another group moving down the street, a car, that group just passed another one, there converging, no they are, more just moved towards the third."

Harry leaned against one of the columns.

"The third is definitely the Schiff the second was Diva," The former Fedayeen stated. "And I would imagine the first was Saya." He speculated.  
"What should we do?" Solomon asked.  
"Going after them might be a bad idea, but it might be our only chance." Harry remarked

"Should we go on then?"  
"Fine it is up to you Solomon." Grunted the Denarian. "We can move against the Schiff or head to Saya."

The blonde perked up.

"Its shouldn't be two hard she has two Chevalier in her group now, so I just need a cluster of three, one likely surrounded with humans."

Harry stretched out the tracking spell out again.

"Target apartment complex. Multiple humans as well Saya's group." He stated with a smirk.

"Lets go." Solomon said leaping across the building tops as soon as he finished speaking leaving a blue blur in his wake.

Harry pushed his robes aside, his katana waited to be drawn.

"What is the backpack for?" Solomon asked.

"Syringes loaded with the temporary Schiff solution, it should be able to fix the Schiff, should we encounter them." Harry stared at the street below as two people walked to a group of people.

"Those two are from Red shield." He, the Cinq Fleches CEO, identified those below.

"So they are." Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shall we be going?" inquired Solomon.

"Not yet, lets wait. Never mind Schiff incoming…" Harry glanced around and sighed as Solomon joined the ongoing fray. Harry clicked his sword out.

Solomon nearly bisects Gudriff.

"Damn it its one of Diva's Chevalier." Shouted one of the Schiff.

"Solomon you love sick idiot." Growled Harry, the Denarian unsheathed his sword using it to slash apart Karman's Yari. "All of you stop it now."

"Irene!" shouted Moses.  
All the Schiff reenter the Hotel at the shout.

Solomon follows them.

Harry pulls a syringe out. "This is not good." The Denarian approached. "Move aside. Solomon keep the Schiff off me until I complete administering of the formula."

"Right." Comments the blonde.

Harry inserted the syringe into the collapsed Schiff's carotid artery and pushed down injecting the sanguine liquid. The Denarian removes the syringe.

"Its done you can back off." Hellfire consumes the syringe.

"The thorn it's reseeding."  
"Yes it is a temporary solution though. I have yet to completely identified what is wrong with your blood, I will need to complete a detailed analysis first, but a single injection of the serum is effective in the last test for at least four weeks, no signs of the thorn have yet to reassert it self in the other subject."

"Other subject?" Moses questioned.

"The one recovered in Bordeaux." Harry stated.

"Bordeaux?" came the second inquiry

"She's blond about ye high, has bit of an attitude problem and has a moon obsession." The assassin described.

"Ghee?"  
"I suppose she's never given her name so that may be correct. Solomon its almost twenty three hundred I need to be going." Harry remarked to the blonde chevalier.

"Wait, who are you?"  
"I am Haran abn Naji Assaad." He introduced, though the Red Shield would probably figure that out by them selves. "And I am not a chevalier." He added.

Japan, Chiba, Narita, Greater Tokyo,

At the lobby of the Narita airport the televisions there had announced that 'Kira' had struck again.

'Most assuredly a note book.' 'he doesn't seem to have much imagination.' 'He could be new.' 'that is possible.' Belial acknowledged. 'I shall keep an eye out for any shinigami,' the fallen announced. The emerald eyed warlock looked over the bustlin metropolis, 'police station,' 'you think that bother some L is working with them already.' 'he contacted interpol recently so it is likely he has made cotact.' 'I believe it is likely that the mortal authorities are with holding at the moment details.' 'That probably goes with out saying.'

Since this conclusion a few days had progressed, contact had been made with the local Jade Court, alerting him to be aware of the denarian's prescence.

After another few days to break the FBI's analysis, apparently maybe the kid really did have some imagination, only another note book user might suspect the FBI agent's 'suicide' was actually a murder, following his last target, out of sight of course. The conclusion: 'A shinigami' Haran smirked. 'that confirms it Yagami Light you have a death not. Now to make contact.'

Ryuk glanced over his shoulder for like the hundreth time. "Light we are being followed." The shinigami muttered.

"A cop?" 'Kira' whispered keeping his face low so his mouth wouldn't be readily noticeable.

"No who ever this guy is he can sense me, I'm sure of it." Ryuk muttered

Harry appeared. "Yes I can indeed see you Shinigami." The assassin tilted his head. "hello 'Kira'." He greeted the Denairian smirked. "I have seen inside your mind just now, a god of a new world amusing."

Light looks startled.

The emerald eyed warlock chuckled. "Ha don't fret you little task how does a 'god' live to see a new world, I propose a solution, you have been of the Shinigami Eyes, that deal will be nulled if you take up a coin, and the Death Note can no longer be used to kill you, however with joining the Order you may if you live safely live eternal other doors open through the coin. If I could ask did you do anything about another person following me."

"Oh yes." Harry frowned "he's been dealt with for the rest will be waiting at your home." The denarian stood beside Light, "Keep walking we'll stand out if we just stand here. I know a little café near here its run by an ally of mine."

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I think I did the Arabic naming conventions correctly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: This is chapter five obviously, right anyway enjoy.

I do hope it lives up to expectations.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Light was currently at an impasse, the idea of immortality, and the promise he could allow justice to reign over Japan, albeit it was less than he wanted, but the 'denarians' assistance seemed to be a good idea, after all if the power was real there was no way he could loose to some one like L.

"I don't like this," Ryuk muttered,

"No one asked you Shinigami," Spat the visual projection, of what 'Kira' assumed to be the Fallen Angel that was housed by Haran, as he had introduced himself as.

The black winged apple loving other world creature recoiled.

There was of course the down side he might have to work with less than savory elements something Light didn't exactly like the idea of.

-

-

Harry flipped through another medical chart.

'Ghee' as the 'Schiff' had referred to her was recovering; albeit there was still no response as to his inquiries on to why their 'species' had the strange lack of tolerance for ultraviolet light.

The Schiff had currently withdrawn from the conflict seeking shelter under Solomon who was distributing the serum. The Red Shield in the meantime had withdrawn to their mobile headquarters, along with Saya and her compatriots.

Of course with the plan to recruit Light Yagami and in the process hand over Azazel's coin bringing him back into the field and of course the Jade Court commencing their offensive against the weakened Red Court in preparation for the inevitable total war against the White Council alongside the Black Circle, well things were going to be quite busy.

-

-

Harry Dresden had not been having a good week, it had all started when the guy who killed the Merlin showed up and blasted him into a telephone pole, which had the result of bruising his ribs, and rupturing his spleen.

Actually his bad week was more of a bad month, ever since that Denarian had shown up the magical world was, well more appropriately the white council, was in disarray.

What was worse the Red Court had suddenly taken an abrupt drop in offensive activities in fact it looked like they were being attacked.

Add in that one of the Swords of the Cross had been stolen, of which Michael was sure was the same Denarian who had kidnapped his kids, and Harry was sure this was some nefarious plot, as cliché as that seemed, of course Bob had speculated a number of uses for the piece of the true cross, none of them sounded pleasant.

Add in the fact he had a white court vampire, albeit one he counted as his friend, in his office, of what sustained for an office for Chicago's only public wizard.

He was tempted to tell Thomas he shouldn't be here right now.

-

-

Harry did many things, at the age of twenty nine, he had ran a multi national corporation which was currently operating with the illuminati to bring about a new world order, as cliché as that might sound.

The former member of the assassin's guild however did have one issue which very, very irritated him.

This irritant had harassed his former order for night thirteen hundred years, they were the Templar Knights.

The warlock really detested them.

Hence the mess current that was currently creating an even larger mess in the office building.

The Jade court vampires leapt talons extended, the poor templar grunts armed with fully automatic sub machine guns, which were illegal, still didn't stand much of a chance.

The far east court of vampires, more commonly referred to as Jiang Shi by the Chinese the country of where they were most well known, were quite agile at night, and fed directly on the life force of their victims, this caused their victims to become desiccate corpses death was considered a likelihood even if the Vampire did not completely drain the life force of the victim.

Harry himself considered guns the weapons of the young, the tools of people lacking the ability and resilience to use a blade in the modern age.

Albert, Asmodai's vessel, had fought in the revolutionary war or rather had been an unwilling participant in it at the beginning.

Guns were frail when exposed to magic, and Albert realized this, so he spent seventy years, after all Asomodai's master Belial was still indisposed at that time, studying firearms.

Admittedly this knowledge allowed them to amend this major flaw, and further confessing Harry did confirm his view was some what hypocritical seeing as the former fedayeen still continued to use firearms despite beings variably immortal.

Of course that was more because he chose to use every weapon at his disposal because to not do so would be foolish.

Another of the Templar was slain, his face slice in half.

Now was perhaps one of those times.

The assassin stepped through the torn apart office.

'I really do wonder what this is going to accomplish,' murmured Belial once more boosting his vessels already impressive perception and mental capabilities.

The two pistols were drawn, though admittedly the 'wild west' veteran Albert was much more capable of wielding weapons akimbo any Denarian presuming they were still sane and even then they usually could if they weren't.

"An Assassin, how cliché, how cute." Muttered the seemingly unflustered Templar Knight he dropped his tea cup, of which the denarian found very annoying that the man would sit and watch as him men were butchered.

The porcelain shattered against the linoleum tiles.

"Templar filth." Muttered Harry.

'Careful my hosts something is very strange with this event' The seraphim commented

Strange indeed as the cubicles and chairs rose into the air and rushed at the attackers.

'Yes strange.' The denarian scowled emptying the clips from his two pistols in rapid succession.

The Jade Court Vampires were quick to regenerate from the wounds caused from being slammed with office materials.

"Abominations," Muttered the Templar, before doubling over clutching his throat.

"How very foolish of you," Muttered Harry drawing a dagger and stabbing it through the man's throat.

"Heh, not bad child."  
Harry flew back at nearly a hundred miles an hour and slammed into the wall,

The assassin stood up annoyed.

"Die," Hellfire surged through the office in a column shape.

'That is not a denarian nor is it a wizard, my host,' commented Belial. 'to your right,' the fallen added.

A metal chair slammed into his ribs at about that time, it didn't do anything but still it was very annoying to keep being repeatedly hit.

The Denarian deciding this had gone on quite long enough leapt forward and decapitated the Templar as the man drew a pistol.

Harry's head snapped back.

The flesh slowly returned to its normal color and the mushroomed bullet slid out of his forehead and fell to the ground.

The denarian shook his head.

A gas began to spread from a series of disks,

"Lets be going shall we," He remarked turning on his heel. Upon entering the stairs he snapped his fingers a flame slowly, just long enough to shut the door and start walking, fell to the ground and ignited the gas.

-

-

'At least I didn't get a new scar,'

Belial chuckled sarcastically.

"Light, or do you prefer Kira?" The assassin inquired looking up from his newspaper, which had a picture of massively, burned out and collapsed office building. "And you seem nervous," he added.

"Some woman showed up," Kira commented with a glare,

"Not one of mine," He remarked as the cell phone came flying at his head, the assassin easily caught it, "Did you think to run her picture through the FBI database," He remarked snarkily. "seeing as L did bring them to snoop around Japan,"

Light Yagami scowled before moving over to the notebook computer.

"By the way she is rather cute," He, Harry, commented amused.

The teen frowned even more.

It took several minutes of searching, before Light found the woman he had encountered.

"Lets start you education," Harry remarked with a smirk leaning over Kira's shoulder and looking at the screen. "Seeing as this one isn't affiliated with L we should be able to avoid any attention from that bug."

Light wondered for a moment if this was such a good idea, but quickly figured that it couldn't be any worse than the death note, just another tool for creating his new ideal world of justice.

In her apartment Naomi Misami former fiancée of the now deceased Raye Penber sneezed.

"I take it were not going to kill her?" Light inquired,

"Of course not you wouldn't learn much from that," Harry remarked, "Any thug can kill, besides death is not always the most effective

-

-

Dr. Kane was a stern man, both an accomplished surgeon, and a quite adept murderer if the situation required such cold blooded action, so he wasn't alien to blood, of course watching some one rip with their fingers which had turned into talons a bullet out of their stomach was still fairly disgusting.

The hollow point slug clinked as it was deposited on the tray besides the doctor's slab.

"You know," The Doctor stated in a frigid tone for it was the best he could do to keep his voice level, "You could have waited," He remarked reopening his tool drawer and returning the cold steel device to its place.

Ethan was useful his interests and abilities extended to illegal, and very strange, experiments some going so far as involving genetic cross breeding.

Hellfire flashed in the Denarian's eyes. "Do not think to lecture me," Hissed Belial annoyed a blade like bone protruding from his host's finger as Haran's abdomen healed over without so much as a scar.

"It was your fault," The former fedayeen stated, "That I was digging rifle rounds out of my chest, I would not be so quick to complain," The Warlock remarked the unholy flames destroyed the spilled blood.

Their double talk was another thing that was creepy.

The man was retained because his work in the end might probe useful unto finally exterminating the Templar; Haran would later find it amusing that both he and his hated enemy were in fact not only funding the same research project but would indeed attempt to insure that the eventual blunder which revealed the initial project was taken care of… permanently.

-

-

Light Yagami could barely contain himself from openly declaring himself as Kira, upon his return Haran had taught him more than a few very useful tricks, albeit for some one who prided himself on logic 'kira' had been while skeptical of not one but two hidden magical societies, well more than that if you were to count the varying vampire courts and other individual factions, but rather quick to accept it as if shinigami and the death note were real perhaps it wasn't to far of a stretch to think magic might exist of course he postulated it was rather the ability to harness energy to which to use to manipulate the fabric of reality; of course the former member of the original assassin's guild had told him not to over think things so much.

Albeit they still hadn't dealt with the woman, but Haran had unveiled his own Death Note and promptly given Light several alibis, and labeled the later lazy at the same time.

L was currently no so sure that Light was Kira especially since the warlock was using magic to locate criminals and deal with them appropriately, Mind Magic looked to be a very interesting subject to learn as far as the teen was concerned.

Sochiro Yagami, Light's father and the head of the 'Kira investigation' was quite pleased that suspicions seemed to be wrong about his son.

Of course that blasted L was still proving stubborn, unwilling to give up his accusation, even though he assigned it such a low percentage, going so far as to bug Light's room, of course certain methods were being taken to prove he was not Kira, well to get them to think that with out making Light look odd by his parents of course Light disliked the extra studying but agreed allowing Haran to continue to handle the killing of criminals, moving on to corrupt cops and politicians.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: No rewrites have currently been posted for this story however this is however I think better than the original version of the chapter, I do hope it lives up to expectations, feedback is welcome.

-

-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rage of the Ibilis

Helltanz's notes: Getting back to HP in a bit. To address the first two chapters will be rewritten I agree they need work and will be done eventually.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the serieses used in this work of Fanfiction.

-

-

Chapter Begin

-

-

Haran reclined on his high rise apartment couch, he'd given his alms to the poor for the week so his conscious was clear.

Wasn't like it was a big issue he had more money than he needed, his paycheck was a bit much, not that he would complain he did his job.

L, pest that he was, had theorized there was another Kira, which was a bother. On the matter of Light Yagami he had refused to carry a gun…

With this suspicion the denarian had gone back to using his typical method.

Naomi Misami was currently being detained.

The former guild member looked up as the door opened, "I take it you lost your minders then?" He commented rhetorically, "Oh and by the way,"  
The elder male swatted Light on the back of the head,

"What was that for?" the High School senior demanded  
Haran shook his finger in a scolding manner. "That was for taunting L so recklessly," He chastised the younger death note owner, "especially hinting about the existence of the Shinigami, you do not give the opposition clues."

The two death note owners set off, the door opened with a hiss, okay so it was behind a book shelf some times clichés were amusing. "Who are you?" Demanded the FBI agent angrily struggling against restraints,

"I think you already know the answer to that," Harry commented hands still inside the pockets of his Giorgio Armani suit. Overall for a normal human Naomi had done quite well considering she hadn't had a gun, and her mental state given her fiancée's recent demise.

Belial made no remark one way or the other, he had little interest in the day to day actions of the world. He was pseudo lethargic for a denarian at least in a sense Anduriel was a fool his plans would only reap short term victories, humanity was nothing if not resilient they would eventually recover.

"Or perhaps you do not, Ray Penber worked for a man named L, this person is a bother to us," The former fedayeen stated.

"You, you were the ones who killed him!" She shouted struggling.

Haran face impassive jabbed his index finger into her solar plexus. "Be quiet," She gasped as her breath left her. "You should think before you speak we merely retaliated against an enemy, Naomi Misami you will tell us what you know of L,"  
"Go to hell," The former FBI agent spat.

He smirked, "So be it, Lesson number in the mind begins now," The Denarian drawled amused.

The detainment room was rather simply no sense wasting any delicate machines by risking them shorting out by any magic, though generally Mind Magic didn't have this effect well a struggling wizard could accidentally have his magic spike under the pressure of an interrogation.

Of course such wasn't a major issue with the woman but it mattered little.

-

-

Haran reached into his pocket withdrawing his phone, "What," He demanded into the mouthpiece.

The voice on the other end was harried to the point of near frenzy.

"Calm yourself," the denarian stated annoyed. "Now what is this nonsense about?"

The voice babbled about for a few more minutes.

The assassin reached inward as he put the phone away, he vanished reappearing near the docks, the exchange of fire meant little to the former assassin his fingers twitched with anticipation. Hell fire blazed through his veins mixing with adrenaline four knives flew from his fingers the silver laminate blades found their marks.

This whole affair was annoying to think the red court would dare to intrude upon the Jade Courts territory in their weakened state.

The thralls were however rather a bit of a problem if only by sheer numbers.

Most Denarians were brutes, the idea of all that power was simply to tempting in most cases not to use, causing them to for the most part abandon subtlety.

'A trait I am pleased you did not develop.' Belial commented as a thrall slipped in a pool of salt water and blood.

The denarian's low kick a split second earlier having completely shattered the abominations thigh bone. He had already used more than half his knives and he hadn't brought to many spare clips for his five seven, the caliber was efficient against vampires or anything else you could put a bullet in however starting now would mean he would be out of ammunition far too quickly, and additionally reloads were troublesome.

The crowd of Red Court slaves parted, "Ah the denarian," Drawled a man in a pin striped suit over one shoulder was a battle axe.  
"Count Hendric," Retorted the former fedayeen neutrally. "of the red court."

The beast in human flesh leapt, which to the denarian was utterly foolish, he already of calculated several attack routes, attacking head on though it would be of benefit to the vampire's weapon was foolish, had he been a black court vampire Harry may have been slightly more concerned however with the leaving his stomach open it probably meant that it was a trap.

A coiled spring launched a knife from underneath his sleeve. The Denarian ducked the axe rolling to the side while striking out with a low kick sending a wave of flame across the deck.

The Red Court Vampire hissed avoiding the leaping tongues of flame, the green eyed warlock stood his gun would be useless in the current situation, a full Red Court Vampire of this level was capable of taking more than double the ammo he had with out specialized ammunition.

The Axe came around again, the warlock prepared to attack, only for the creature to howl in pain clutching its arm,

"Master if you are going to go out and fight the red court would you please take along appropriate support,"

Albert and Rei arrived causing the denarian to frown the idea of reinforcements wasn't nessesarily unwelcome however it also indicated something was wrong.

-

-

Kira, Light Yagami, was annoyed L or Ryuzaki that bastard whatever his name was had called him an Immature Sore Looser that…

"Would you please stop that," Remarked the assassin glancing up from his plate of sashimi. "Your ranting is childish, for you to act such will only cause you to slip up and make a mistake." The older male scolded offering the plate to the former FBI agent she glared at him. "I will be sending L a message soon, calling his bluff I think I will also deal with his servant as a mocking of his ability. However I have no intention of taking out L for you… that's something you can do on your own it shouldn't be that hard for you to do, we'll also be getting you a job, joining the Kira investigation is stupid, and will only draw attention to you."

"What about her," Light jerked his head at Naomi.

The former fedayeen smirked, "If she were to commit suicide as you proposed then it would only arose L's suspicion further Rey Penber was following you after all," He shook his head, "No I have a more useful method,"  
"I won't help you," She spat as Haran held the plate of Sashimi out again,

He scoffed at her, "You have no choice in the matter, better for you just to cooperate and retain some amount of free will, besides the other alternative is for Light-kun here to enthrall you and well I doubt that would work out all that nicely…" The denarian trailed off nastily.

She shuddered,

"Besides we all need a good laugh at this US outrage of the deaths they will do nothing that they would tell L." He remarked, "This duel of wits between you and him, prove you can win with out compromise."  
"L is as good as beaten," 'Kira' responded smugly.

The FBI agent glowered at them both, "You both deserve to rot in prison she hissed," She snarled.

"Are you going to eat on your own?" Haran commented ignoring her remark entirely.

-

It was amusing the note of the next prisoner's suicide was signed Belial and basically, in the man's blood, summed up that he and the one they referred to as Kira knew he was bluffing and soon his assistant Watari would die as penance. Watching the morons scramble about had been rather amusing… though Watari did not seemed concerned about his impending death… which was reassuring, the man was prepared to die for his cause.

This caused L to basically, and correctly hypothesize that 'Belial' was an older Kira responsible for the suspicious aneurysms of several suspected human traffickers and corrupt police authorities.

A fact that was now being carried out again targeting corrupt officials in the government and police at least.

The former fedayeen reclined amused in his office chair enjoying feel of the polished wood in between his fingers. The former FBI agent was allowed to wander the office, he had taken precautions, not that she knew that, she assumed he was just being arrogant, not that he minded if she thought that, at least she was eating on her own now, feeding her was such an annoyance… and well he half expected if Light tried it well she would probably beat him.

Haran's expansion in the business world was to in part to ties with the Jade Court. The Jiang Shi had long used secret societies to control business and politics in the region of Asia.

It would, the business expansion, give Light a job true him joining the Kira investigation would allow them insight however L would likely be even more suspicious of Light Yagami if that happened.

-

-

The emerald eyed warlock scowled as he tapped his watch, the loss of the artifact was not a particularly big deal, in fact it was probably their own fault for not moving to secure it in the first place, still it was no major set back.

Ah well let the wand wizards keep it without the other pieces it was useless anyway so it really did not matter.

Certainly it was not regrettable not with the main piece having already been acquired, a replacement for the missing piece could be acquired thus the plan to assassinate Nicodemus was still in play.

The sword of the cross of course in all likelihood was as soon as the plan finished, whether successful, resulting in Anduriel's host's death, or a failure the sword would managed to end up back in the hands of the knights, it mattered little Nicodemus would be weakened even if he wasn't outright killed during the course of the plan and that was what mattered"  
Weakening Anduriel, Belial's grudge, that had been something he had carried for years, the Seraphim despised the other Fallen Angel, something he had carried for years.

The warlock sighed still it would complicate things there weren't many relics on the open market and the last thing he needed was to start an open war with the Venatori Umbrorum yet.

The wan wand issues were nearly a non issue it was more pressing to worry about the Venatori Umbrorum tying up his funds at inopportune moments.

However there were ways to distract them.

Still this Voldemort amongst the wand wizards, oh yes the warlock was quite aware of his birth name, however the fact was he had no interest in that life as a boy he had left that life behind since his training as a boy he had left that life behind. He had no intention of starting a new life in such a world.

The tell tale sign of portkeys drew the former fedayeen, as he expected the wand wizards had little intention of respecting his wishes.

"Master," inquired Albert, his eyes showing the tell tale signs of the hellfire which was beginning to pump through his veins.

The green eyed denarian waved his hand in the wizards direction, "Go kill them," He remarked dismissively, "redeem yourself."  
There was nothing to redeem of course but Asmodai and by proxy Albert were nothing if not prideful. The wizards were for whatever inane reason sure he would interfere with whatever goal they espoused, or that for some reason he was going to take the other side.

Harry intended to simply continue on at least for now.

He whispered a command phrase in Aramaic, focusing power through the ancient language the wizard governments were no longer a problem, at least, no with the Merlin of the Senior Council dead by his own hand no less, the last major obstacle had been cleared.

The Black Circle member on the inside would complete the final portion of the plan.

Aether crackled and erupted in a blast sending shards of concrete hurtling into the massed group of masked Death Eaters with enough kinetic energy behind the projectiles to pierce Vehicle armor.

Albert grinned,

"Try to make sure to destroy the entire parking garage." He remarked before turning to leave.

-

-

The flight to France was only due to Solomon's rather urgent request to meet up with him. The fact Suellyman had also called him worried him.

If the illuminati, and by proxy the fedayeen, joined a side then either the feud with the Templar would recede, not the first time such would happen, and the two factions might temporarily work together or the Knights would join the other side.

The fact Haran had been requested, he being one who had been exiled in all but name from the guild, to assassinate the Merlin of the White Council indicated it would not be the while council the Organization would side with in this conflict.

The leader of that body however had primarily been a defensive magic expert though he was their leader so the attack wasn't with out logic however it might have made more since to assassinate their Black Staff or perhaps Rashid, none the less hopefully it would allay further bloodshed at least until the Black Circle was ready.

Of course leaving Kira to deal with L was going to be annoying hopefully he could keep from blundering.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Better worse, how was it?

-

-


End file.
